


My Angel Is The Centerfold- Alternate Ending

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "My Angel Is The Centerfold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel Is The Centerfold- Alternate Ending

At first, Daryl refused to believe that the pictures were real. He figured he'd finally snapped and was hallucinating shit. When he found the first Polaroid on his cot, he'd spent a good five minutes turning it over in his hands, running his fingers along the edges. It was smooth and plastic and it felt real. But that didn't mean shit. Reality as he knew it was bent enough.

But it was real. It now was resting inside of his pillow along with four other photographs. He'd gotten one every other day, and they were getting more and more exciting. 

The first one was just a picture of Glenn on his back, with his shirt off. The photo had been taken from above. He'd obviously held the camera aloft as he'd taken it. Despite the lousy quality of it, Glenn looked perfect. Daryl spend far too long stroking the image, wondering what the texture of the younger man's skin would feel like. He imagined running his hands over the other man's chest, feeling goosebumps rise up as his fingers learned Glenn's skin. In a moment of excitement, Daryl brought the tip of his tongue to the photograph as if he would be able to figure out how Glenn's skin would taste.

Instead he tasted something bitter, like glue but worse. It didn't stop him from masturbating so hard that his hand cramped and his dick was sore the day after. 

The next photograph was better. It showed Glenn's stomach, his underwear hiked down just far enough for Daryl to see wisps of dark hair along with his hipbones, his hand lazily resting right below his bellybutton. As soon as Daryl had seen it resting face down on his cot, his breathing got so loud that it was all the redneck could hear. He'd barely been looking at the photo for more than a minute before his hand had gone under his pants. When he came, it was to the thought of licking that glorious spot right above Glenn's pubic hair and hearing the younger man beg for him to suck him or fuck him. 

The third and fourth ones were even better. One had him on his stomach, looking towards the camera with his ass pushed up so that it would be in the frame. The pose suggested such eagerness that it made Daryl sweat. The other was of him on his side, his back to the camera. The damn thing must have a timer, and Daryl was thankful for it. The strain of living had made Glenn's ass more muscular than in those magazine pictures. It was mouthwatering in his tone, and just plump enough to make Daryl wonder how it would move while he fucked him. 

The risk the kid was taking was not under appreciated. Daryl knew full well that in doing this, he risked the photos falling into the wrong hands. But they kept coming. Glenn acted so damn innocent about it too. After the first one, Daryl almost pulled him aside to demand an explanation, but Glenn kept smiling at him and talking to him like he always had. Except now there was a glint of flirtation in his eyes, and his smile lingered a little too long. It made it so Daryl couldn't say anything for trying not to blush or get flustered. 

But the last photograph was too much. Despite the lousy quality of the film, nothing could diminish the beauty of Glenn's cock. The angle of the photo was like Glenn had taken it looking down at himself, one of his hands was wrapped around the base, and Daryl could swear he could see shiny drops of precum at the tip. That pushed Daryl over the edge. He retrieved the other photographs from his pillow, and marched over to Glenn's tent. Everyone else was doing their nightly chores or going to bed, but at this point Daryl didn't give a shit who saw him. Let Merle see him even. The only thing he cared about was settling this. He couldn't tell if Glenn was giving him an opening, or if he was just playing some kind of joke. Either way, he was going to get an answer, no matter how uneasy it made him. 

In his mind he went over what he would say. He would go in, ask for an answer, if the kid laughed it off he would throw the photos at his feet and leave, and not speak to him again if he could help it. If Glenn didn't laugh, he'd take the photos and leave, and not speak to him again if he could help it. Either way, Daryl had convinced himself he best course of action was never to interact with the younger man again unless it was necessary, no matter how badly he wanted to fuck him.

When he entered the tent the kid had the nerve to look up from the book he was reading and smile like nothing was amiss. 

“Hey, what's up?” 

His casual demeanor made Daryl even more frustrated. He brandished the photos.

“You tell me.” 

Glenn's response made the redneck forget everything he was planning on saying.

“I figured you might like them.” He looked up at the redneck from his cot, biting his bottom lip coyly. “And that you might need some fresh masturbation material. Though it looks like you're here for the real thing.” His legs opened up just a fraction and Daryl felt heat creep up the back of his neck. 

Glenn furrowed his brows. “Are you ok?”

The redneck realized that he'd been standing there mouth open and silent. But he couldn't think of anything to say. The photographs were one thing. Being face to face with the real thing was much more difficult than he'd anticipated.

“Oh shit.” Glenn leaned forward. “Shit, I'm sorry, I thought you were into it. Oh God, Daryl I'm so sorry.”

That snapped Daryl out of his shock. “No, don't be.” He knelt down in front of Glenn. “I...I really fuckin' liked them pictures. They're real nice.” 

“So I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything?” Glenn managed to look him in the eye and the redneck forced himself not to turn away. The younger man's eyes were the prettiest goddamn shade of brown he'd ever seen, prettier than a doe's fur in the springtime. 

“Naw, I just figured it was a joke or somethin'.” Daryl felt damn foolish saying it now that Glenn was being so earnest. 

“Oh thank God. And no, it's not a joke. What kind of joke would it be anyway, me sending you photos of my dick?” Glenn laughed, trying to break the tension. “I figured it was pretty clear.” He reached out and tugged at the front of Daryl's shirt. The redneck moved closer and hoped to God that this was as real as those photographs.

“Yer gonna have to spell it out for me kid. I ain't too quick on the uptake.” He tentatively put his hand on Glenn's arm, and the younger man sighed. 

“Well, to put it plainly-” Glenn leaned it right next to Daryl's ear, “-I want you to fuck me.”

The redneck let out a shaky breath and pulled the younger man off of the cot and into his lap. He wasn't too sure what he was going to do, but it was obvious now that the both of them wanted the same end result. Glenn immediately began pressing kisses against Daryl's neck and grinding up against him. 

“Thanks, I was getting ready to pounce on you.” Glenn's kissed felt hot and hungry, and Daryl turned his head to try and kiss his neck too. Instead Glenn went in and kissed him on the lips. His lips were exactly as wonderful as Daryl imagined they would be. Soft, warm, but demanding. His tongue flicked out against Daryl's lips and the redneck opened up for it. Glenn's tongue was as perfect as his lips, sliding in and touching Daryl in a way that felt even more intimate that just plain old fucking. And he kept groaning against Daryl's mouth, and grinding against his lap. The redneck grabbed hold of his ass, and began kneading the firm flesh. 

Glenn pulled away, his lips wet and parted. “Tell me-” He swallowed and rocked his hips forward, making Daryl feel just how much he was enjoying it. “Did you jerk off to those pictures?” 

“Which ones?” The redneck growled out as he went in to gnaw on the younger man's neck. His skin tasted salty from sweat. 

Glenn chuckled and pressed himself harder against Daryl. “Either ones. I wanna hear details.”

“Why?” Daryl squeezed his ass hard. “Ain't this enough?”

“Mmm, I just like hearing it. Been thinking about you doing that since I saw you with that magazine.” Glenn pulled away and cupped Daryl's face, looking him in the eye. “I wanna know what you were thinking about when you came. I wanna see what you look like when you cum. I wanna be the one that does it for you.” He reached down between them and gently squeezed Daryl's growing erection. “I wanna be the one that makes you cum.”

Daryl tipped Glenn backwards and laid him on the ground. Without any urging, Glenn wrapped his legs around the older man so that his ass was pressing up against his cock. Even through their clothes, it felt good. But they both knew that it would feel better without them. 

The scramble to get naked left them breathing hard and Glenn breaking into laughter. Daryl had a hard time laughing even before, but seeing the other man laugh made his heart feel lighter. Like things would be ok between them even after touching and that he wouldn't be left with bent photographs. He left his shirt on, and Glenn didn't question it.

“Holy fuck.” The younger man breathed out. He sat up a little so he could reach out and touch Daryl's cock. “It's so nice.” He trailed his fingers over it and it twitched up. He tried sitting up further to get closer to it, but Daryl held him still by placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Hold on. I wanna look atcha.”

Glenn laid back down, gazing up at Daryl. “You like what you see, huh?”

“Yeah.” Daryl traced the line of Glenn's collarbones with his fingertips. His skin was soft, slightly sticky from the humidity, and it was as lovely touching him as Daryl had figured it would be. As his hands moved over his chest, Glenn arched into the contact, letting out small, satisfied noises. He squeezed the younger man's nipples gently, moving his fingers so that they twisted just enough to send jolts of pleasure through Glenn. 

“Your hands feel so good.” The younger man whimpered as Daryl stroked his away down to his hipbones. The redneck leaned down to kiss them, mouthing at them slightly. He was close enough to feel Glenn's dick brush against his chest.

“Please.” Glenn spread his legs wider. “Keep going.”

Daryl kissed his way to that spot right above Glenn's groin and licked it. He latched onto the spot and sucked hard. The younger man bucked and covered his mouth, muffling the noises he was making. When the redneck stopped, there was a bright red mark where his mouth had been. 

“Daryl, I swear to God, if you don't stop teasing me I'm gonna kill you.” Glenn snarled out, reaching out and pulling down the redneck by the back of his neck. “If you don't let me suck your cock, I'm literally going to lose it.” 

The older man laughed. It was so damn absurd, but it felt so good to know that someone so damn pretty wanted him. “Please tell me you ain't kiddin'.”

Glenn grabbed hold of Daryl's hair and yanked him down so that their lips were close enough to brush against each other. “Let me suck your cock you dumbass. I've been jerking off every night thinking about it, and I want it. Now.” He punctuated his statement with a tug at Daryl's hair. 

The redneck could see now that Glenn wasn't kidding around. He scrambled up to the cot, making Glenn rise to his knees. 

“Go on then, if ya want it so damn bad.” He couldn't help but chuckle as he said it. It was too damn surreal not to. But Glenn's tongue made it clear that yes, as strange as it was, the very thing that Daryl had been thinking about while he masturbated was coming true.

Glenn cradled the redneck's cock in the palm of his hand as he licked his way from the root to the tip. His tongue dragged against the thin skin, lingering against the bumpy veins and wrinkles, tracing them with the very tip of his tongue before going back to flat, slow licks. He looked up at Daryl. The redneck could only get out halting, chest-deep sounds as he watched Glenn press kisses against the length of his cock. It was so stupidly loving that Daryl had no idea what to make of it, or if even there was any meaning to any of it. 

Glenn pressed a gently sucking kiss against the underside of the head, right on the small tendon there, before pulling away. “God, you've got such a nice fat cock.” He swiped his tongue against the head. “Jesus, I dunno if you're gonna be able to keep me away now.” Daryl grabbed onto his shoulders as he took the head into his mouth and let it bob out. “I'm gonna be constantly after you to give you head.”

Daryl swallowed. “Whenever you wanna kid, I sure as shit ain't gonna stop ya.” The younger man took his cock into his mouth again, this time slowly working down. “Fuck! Oh Christ, you're-fuck! “

Glenn managed to hold Daryl's cock down his throat for a few seconds. The redneck's hands moved from the younger man's shoulder to the back of his neck. It had been a long time since anyone had gone down on him and done it this well and with this much enthusiasm. Glenn pulled away with a gasp for air.

“You like that? Is it as good as you imagined it would be when you were jerking off?” Glenn teases, grasping Daryl's cock and moving his hand over the spit-slicked member.

“Better.” The redneck managed to get out. He breathed in deep, remembering that Glenn had demanded details earlier. He wasn't sure if he could manage it, but he was going to try. It was only fair, considering that Glenn was giving him the best goddamn head he'd ever received. 

“Them photos didn't do you justice. I rubbed myself raw lookin' at them. Yer fuckin' amazin'. Yer the prettiest thing I've ever seen.” 

Glenn looked up as he bobbed his head. The way his eyes crinkled told Daryl that he was on the right track. So did the telltale motion of his arm.

“Kept thinkin' 'bout you doin' this, wonderin' how you'd do it. Yer mouth feels so good.” Daryl tensed up. “Oh Jesus God yer gonna make me cum.”

“Good.” Glenn muttered before swallowing him down again. The redneck held on to the back of his neck, trying to keep himself upright. The fact that this was a realization of a beloved fantasy made it all the more intense. The younger man didn't quit for a second. He just kept sucking and sucking until it was too much and Daryl came, his toes curling and his mind blanking just long enough for happiness to worm its way in. The redneck wiped the sweat from his forehead and upper lip as he watched Glenn drink every last drop out of him. It seemed a little risky. This whole encounter was risky. Unease settled back into Daryl's being, the “what if”s trying to muscle out the happiness from the orgasm. 

Glenn rose up and gently kissed him on the lips. “Wanna watch me cum?”

That question pushed the worry back. Daryl kissed him back, stroking his hair. “Nah, I wanna do more than watch.” 

Glenn smiled at him. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

Daryl made him take his place on the cot, and he took Glenn's place on the ground. He knew his skills at sucking cock were nowhere near the younger man's. He just hoped he could show Glenn even just a little bit how much he appreciated everything he'd done so far. He mouthed and tongued at the younger man's cock, occasionally pulling back to admire how much nicer it looked in real life. It was just the right size and girth as far as he was concerned. He kissed the tip of it, precum seeping past his lips. 

“You're all wet for me.” Daryl couldn't help his grin as he licked at the slit. “You're gonna have trouble keepin' me away from you too.”

Glenn sighed and squirmed at those words, so Daryl figured he was on the right track. He sucked at the skin of his sac, taking Glenn's balls in in mouth until the younger man was quivering. When Daryl tried to deep-throat him like Glenn had done for him, he ended up making himself gag and cough. 

“Be careful.” Glenn leaned down to kiss him, stroking his cheeks. “You're doing so good.” 

His words made Daryl feel like a purring cat. They made it so all he wanted to do was please Glenn, and treat him good. The redneck placed a reverent kiss against the younger man's cock before taking it in again, sucking in his cheeks. It struck him that he wouldn't mind doing this for hours, until his jaw and tongue gave out from exhaustion. Glenn's cock, like the rest of him, was so perfect it deserved to be worshiped. 

Glenn pushed Daryl off of his cock suddenly. “Ho-hold on. I'm really close.”

The redneck growled in frustration. “Then lemme finish it.” He lapped at the side of Glenn's cock. “You did the same for me. Just shut up and lemme make you cum, dumbass.”

The younger man laughed. “Go 'head then. You know, you're real cute when you get demanding.” 

Daryl considered flipping him off, but he didn't want to come across as too rude. He just kept it up until Glenn bucked into his mouth and filled it with his cum. Daryl swallowed. It was the polite thing to do considering that Glenn had done it for him. And it felt nice to do it. 

Glenn pulled Daryl and captured his mouth in a lingering kiss that stopped and started again only so that they could come up for air. “I wasn't kidding earlier you know.”

The redneck dipped his head to lick Glenn's throat. There was no way he could get enough of how he tasted. “'Bout what.”

“Wanting to do this all the time now.” The younger man sighed and tilted his head back.

Daryl kissed the underside of his chin. “S'fine by me.” He made his way back to Glenn's lips. They were flushed from everything they'd been doing. He had to take a moment to take a good look at the other man's handsome face. He'd never realized how nice his cheekbones were. “Real fine. Jesus Christ. Them pictures really didn't do you justice.”

“Thanks.” Glenn nuzzled the older man's cheek. “My imagination didn't do you justice either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which way to end the story so I split the difference and wrote both.


End file.
